Cevit Eage
:None shall pass, the force is my ally. :And a powerful one it is! Jedi Master, and founder of the Academy. Early Days Born on Coruscant , Cevit quickly attracted the attention of the Order. As a youngling, Cevit trained alongside the rest of the hopefuls at his age, and befriended a Zabrak by the name of Klek Drego, the two formed up a friendship that would last for a lifetime. As his training continued Cevit excelled with his saber, finding himself unmatched amongst his friends, his closest rival was Klek who was still miles ahead of the skill Cevit showed. Others used to joke Cevit slept with his saber in hand because he was always using it. He set time aside each day to continue his training with his saber. As a youngling, he had been fascinated by machines, building models of ships and even dreaming of becoming a pilot. Ironically, as he grew older, he would come to despise flying Apprentice Many had shown interest in taking Cevit on, however Cevit had always been paranoid that he would be passed up in favour of lesser developed Jedi. It was during a sparring match when Bothan Master Gor'don Schum'ala took particular note. Not an overly experienced Jedi Gor'don was still fresh in the eyes of many, still prone to actions first thought later, some worried about his renegade streak. However the performance by Cevit pleased Gor'don greatly. After the session the two chatted briefly, more of an introduction then anything else before Gor'don brought the question up, Cevit just managed to withhold his excitement, and eventually the Council approved of the new duo We have only Just begun! Cevit had been caught up in his new life, he enjoyed seeing the sights of the galaxy with his Master. Assignments took them all over, and gave Cevit great opportunities for him to continue to learn in a class room free environment to which he thrived in. In the times on Coruscant Cevit made it a priority to make contact with his good friend Klek, the two would share stories of the galaxy and Jedi life. As Cevit got older, he felt his skill level had become unmatched, assuming not even his Master could beat him in a duel, though never knowing, Cevit began to find himself being arrogant, a sign which disturbed Gor'don, even though he could see much in the human that reminded him of how he was at that stage. Reality Check Gor'don and Cevit had been assigned to investigate an illegal weapons smuggler on the under ground of Coruscant , the pair worked hard tracking down info to bring the suspect in. Gor'don had infiltrated a local gang, using his cover to find more on the smuggler and bring a halt to the black market weapons. As the investigation wound up, the pair devised a plan to confront the smuggler and bring the group to a close. Gor'don had gone in, leaving his saber behind to avoid suspicion, he worked his way towards the target, Cevit was to sneak in and surprise the smuggler confronting him, and handing Gor'don his saber and the case would be finished with the arrest. Cevit felt the sneaking around was a direct insult to his ability, believing his Master slightly threatened by how far he had come in such a short time, he still had not found a match for his duelling amongst his peers. He pushed himself onwards, pushing himself ahead of schedule, he would confront the smuggler he would make the arrest while his Master watched on. Arriving at the target room, Cevit snuck around some crates in the dock where the smuggler was located. Dressed in battle armour with with helmet in his hands, Cevit recognised the target and recognised the armour Mandalorian . Thoughts rushed to his head, the glory and reward of arresting a Mandalorian would surely give him the respect he deserved, and minutes ahead of his Master, Cevit popped out and ran towards the Mandalorian blade extended. Asking the smuggler to surrender, he turned to face Cevit, starring him down silently. :"Where is your Master young Jetti?" :"I need no Master!, Surrender now Smuggler you are under arrest" :"Id like to see you try Jetti" :::Blaoda The Wolf to Cevit Confident in his own abilities Cevit was shocked as Blaoda swiftly kicked Cevit in the stomach forcing him across the room before unleashing his wrist flamers towards him before running for his twin blasters that rested on the table. Cevit got back up and raced out in anger, as Blaoda reached his blasters, firing at Cevit who blocked them as he approached. Gor'don was approaching when he heard the sound of the light saber in action, in a panic he hurried sensing his apprentice was in trouble, bursting open the door he drew his blaster and extended his arm force pushing the Mandalorian into the wall, as he flew backwards an instant before he hit, he fired of two quick shots from his blasters, striking the Jedi Master in his chest, Gor'don staggered backwards and fell stunned to the ground. Cevit watched horrified as his Master was struck and fell backwards in what seemed like slow motion, he stood up in shock. Blaoda pulled himself up, lined up the young Jedi and fired a shot still half blurry. The blaster bolt struck Cevit on the arm, the force spun him around and the pain burned through out him. His eyes watering he made out the shape of the Mandalorian escaping down the bay, limping in pain. Cevit crawled to his wounded Master, lifting his head Gor'don smiled painfully Tears rolled down his cheeks :"I failed you Master" Gor'don opened his mouth to speak but words never came out, as his eyes rolled back and closed his Master died. The Masterless The death of his Master had hit him hard, and it was months before Cevit felt better. Masters tended to give him a wide birth as they walked past, his peers did not say much. Cevit felt alone in the galaxy. Time healed the wounds left, and his arm fully healed. He resolved to get back into training, focusing on his saber work and his confidence in his ability after confronting the Mandalorian had dropped. Urging himself to train harder and longer and vowing never to be caught so easily like he had been, many felt he lost himself in his training. It was Klek who suggested Cevit spend less time in the training room and more in the classroom. At first he was outraged by the idea, but soon found great interest in some of the topics to study. The Masters became more friendly towards him as the combat focused boy was turning into a wise young man, he also spent much more time in meditation looking for answers to the actions in his youth, learning better control over his emotions. As he reached his mid twenties, Cevit became a well respected Jedi. Assisting Masters through out the galaxy and using that as a chance to both further his knowledge and find solutions to problems with out a saber. Knightlife After completing the trials Cevit found himself once again all over the galaxy, with the vow of never igniting his saber again; he enjoyed the challenge it presented, to his diplomatic and force skills. His reputation grew as he matured, and for years his saber rested safely on his belt, well maintained but never lit for combat. The Council was pleased with his progress. Master of Defenders With the Council looking to once again start strengthening the Order, and the desire of the Republic to do the same. Interest in enclaves spread through out the galaxy to help keep the peace soon became a hot topic, and even more of a topic was who would be picked to help run them. To the surprise of many Cevit was called forth and asked to form an Academy on the Jedi relic rich world of Obroa-Skai . After much meditation on this Issue, though still very young for the responsibility Cevit agreed to job, and set forth on planning his Academy. School of Force The first on the list for recruitment was long time friend Klek Drego, the Zabrak agreed under condition his apprentice and commitments to the Navy would not cause issue. As the construction started and the planning began it was not too long before the Enclave was up and running. Cevit enjoyed the role and the ability to study the large collection of ancient relics that were on the planet, as the years went by the Academy grew and started to earn a name for itself. The peace and quiet of the world had lead Cevit to unclip his saber and place it away, believing he would never have to activate it again. The Return of the Sith With the onslaught of the war the Academy was soon caught up in it like the rest of the galaxy, even though their world remained for the time being free of conflict. The Council had asked all Jedi to aide the Republic in this time of crisis and head off their arch enemies the Sith. Cevit dug out his old lightsaber, afraid this day would come, he ignited the blade. He did not feel guilty, the galaxy needed his help. Jedi from the Academy were spread far and wide, but often tried to keep in contact when then could, or work together. Cevit found himself at the command of the Enclaves battalion, dubbed Phoenix. They saw conflict on the front lines through out the galaxy, General Rycar Lingo had become a good friend of Cevit's and the two often fought side by side. The war raged on, and like any other enclave they to suffered losses. It hurt Cevit to see younger Jedi cut down by their enemies, but there was nothing much Cevit could do beyond defend the Republic. An oath they had all sworn. Half way across the galaxy Cevit had felt the disturbance, the loss of his good friend Klek over Bothawui. The war was brutal, but Cevit made it through alive. Something he could not say about many of his friends, and with the Treaty in place, the remaining Defenders returned to their home It was also during the War that Cevit would once again encounter Blaoda, on the world of Balmorra . Cevit was able to defeat the killer and escape in time. It was Only a matter of time ::“Send as many as you want, one by one, two at a time or all at once, it makes no matter to me!” he cried out, “You shall not pass!” :::Master Cevit Eage An ambitious Lord on the Dark Council had got word of artifacts of a force sensitive nature on the planet, and took a fleet to the planet in an attempt to claim them for themselves. Not wanting to risk destruction of these items, they would not risk obitial bombardment of the planet. Down below, the Academy, was becoming away of the approaching darkness, holding out hope that the Sith would adhere to their treaty, but they knew they could not be brought to provocation and have their actions bring war upon a crippled Republic. The Sith forces landed and headed out, their destiniation, the temple. The remaining Masters stepped out of the temple grounds, in an attempt to successflly negotiate, when the first strike hit the temple, a massive explosion rocked the grounds. Master Cage, gave the order for all Academy members to make for safety, making sure as much of the anicent relics, and all the members of the Academy were safe. The Padawans were herded aboard the ships taken what belongings they could, while many Knights and Masters took what they could and loaded them securly into the docks, not even half finished, when the first of the Empires troopers and force sensitives began to enter the grounds. Igniting his saber, Master Eage raised it above his head ina ready position, as the first lines broke through the first doors. Taking out many of the undertrained and fairly inexperienced troopers that tried to enter, as more explosions shock the temple. Smoke began to fill the hall ways, as pilots prepped the ships, here and there Sith Forces broke through forcing the Academy to defend itself. Slowly pushing back and holding off the advance, Master Eage was able hold them at bay for now as he watched the transports slowly load, attempting to lead them away from the shuttle bay and to areas that would suit him. One by one, the shuttles began to move away from temple, the last one waited anxiously for Master Eage, he rounded the corner to the docking bay, many of the Elder members of the temple were inside the shuttle. The wall suddenly exploded, the dust and smoke filled the air, it slowly cleared. With the clearing of the air, there stood the hooded figure of the Dark Council, surrouned by large amount of aimed blasters, and ignited red blades in his direction. In the silence which took forever, both sides stared each other down, the hooded figure waiting to give the order to shoot at any second. The silence broke. The ship was ready, and many screamed out for Master Eage to step aboard, and they would head to safety. Gripping his saber tightly, exhauseted, and bloodly from defending the Academy. “Send as many as you want, one by one, two at a time or all at once, it makes no matter to me!” he cried out, “You shall not pass!” The Councilor snickered, and with that the sound of igniting blades, as the remaining Masters of the Academy stepped out of the shuttle and joined Eage at his side, raising their sabers, the doors of the shuttle closed with a hiss The Dark Councilor stood watching knowing his purpose for this invasion was shuttling to orbit, calling his lightsaber to his side, he ignited it, the blood red blade extended. His face hidden in the darkness, looked up and he uttered “So be it, jedi!” Giving a flick of his wrist, the blaster bolts rang out, with many jumped forward to engage light saber to lightsaber while the Dark Councilor slowly moved forward. The Masters gave a cry, and ran forward to meet the oncoming advancement. Ducking, diving, slashing and parrying as they took down their oppenents. Like a pile of leaves, the bodies of the fallen soon began to stack, but endlessly the numbers poured in while the Dark Councilor stood motionless watching, seemingly amused at this mass slaughter. One by one they fell, over whelmed by the massive numbers, while in the sky in the cracks in the ruined ceiling, the shuttles pushed for orbit, and escape. The Dark Councilor, raised his hand , the forces stopped. Master Eage slowly got to his feet, blood dripping from his mouth, his left forearm cut clean off, gripping his saber in his right hand as he awkwardly found his feet. “You have been rather amusing Jedi, but you have wasted mine time, and I do not have what I came to claim, now you will die!” With a wave of his hand, he picked Eage up, as he dropped his saber and used his only hand to try and free his throat from the froce choke he had been put in. The Dark Councilor rasied him higher, freely slamming the exhausted old jedi into the ruined walls, reaching out through the force for something, he noticed the thermal explosives attached to the dead Empire troopers, reaching out through the force he was able activate a group of detonators, as the Dark Councilor toyed with him, noticing the small smirk on Eages face as he choked the life out of him. Realising something was up, he dropped Eage to the floor. Pushing himself up he looked directlyat the hooded figure as the white explosion engulfed the temple. Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic